The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring automatically contour configuration of pillarshaped articles having a circular or elliptical cross section in a rapid and accurate manner without touching the articles.
Heretofore it has been known to measure the contour configuration of columnar articles such as cylindrical body, ellipitic pillar, and the like by urging the article against a limit gauge which has been formed with taking into consideration a tolerance of articles or by making contact a feeler with the article surface so as to measure its dimensions. In these known methods the limit gauge and the feeler is made directly contact with the articles. Therefore these methods could not be applied to brittle articles such as thin ceramic honeycombs.